Sexy Kitty
by btamamura
Summary: Sequel to Cherry Pie. Akabane knows what Sebastian likes, and decides to use it to keep their sessions interesting. Shounen-ai Akabane x Sebastian


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroshitsuji, Get Backers or their characters, they are the property of their respected creators, to whom I am thankful for bringing them into the lives of fans everywhere.

_**I guess you can consider this to be a sequel to my previous Akabane x Sebastian fic **__Cherry Pie__**. Anyway, this is shounen-ai, which means male x male. Also, since Kuroshitsuji takes place in England, Sebastian will be using English terms, Akabane will be speaking English but will be using Japanese honorifics. You will note later that Sebastian addresses Akabane by his first name, that's because he no longer has to keep up the professional politeness around him during their private sessions.**_

_**Anyway, please do enjoy!**_

The carriage pulled to a stop outside the Phantomhive Manor. A tall, slender young man stepped out of the carriage, a small box tucked under one arm, the other arm held up as he used that hand to support the large, black hat he was wearing.

Sebastian Michaelis, butler to Earl Ciel Phantomhive, bowed with a hand over his heart, a sign of greeting and respect. "Good day to you, Mr. Akabane. The young master has been expecting you."

"I trust I am not too late, Sebastian-san?" Akabane Kuroudo replied with a polite smile marking his lips.

"No, you are right on time, as is expected of a professional of your standards."

"Oh, please, you flatter me. Now then, I really must not tarry, I need to deliver this to Ciel-kun."

"Of course. Right this way."

The two men in black entered the mansion.

As Sebastian was leading the constant visitor to Ciel's office, if only to be polite and follow his duty as butler, a loud explosion sounded, followed by the sound of ceramic dishes hitting a hard floor. _Can't those idiots do anything right?_ Apparently not, he had found out a long time ago, but surely they would've improved somewhat. A glance out the window proved otherwise. With a withdrawn sigh, he paused in his steps and turned to face Akabane. "I do apologise, Mr. Akabane, but right now, other matters need to be seen to. I trust you know the way to Young Master's office."

Akabane held back a chuckle, he knew from previous experience just what other matters needed to be seen to. "Yes, I shall be fine from here, Sebastian-san. But, please do not take too long, once I have met with Ciel-kun and made my delivery, then you and I must take the time to _catch up_."

To some, such as Finny, the words _catch up_ mean having a cup of tea and chatting away like good friends do. But, Sebastian knew exactly what Akabane had in mind. "We certainly must," he replied with a perversely deviant expression on his face. With another bow, he left the transporter to himself.

There was a knock on the office door. It was the required two knocks, but still didn't sound like Sebastian's. "Come in," Ciel called as he pushed aside some paperwork and replaced the quill to the inkpot.

Akabane, hat against his chest instead of on his head, entered through the opening door, then closed it behind himself. "Good day to you, Ciel-kun, I trust you are well?"

"Save the formalities, Kuroudo. I trust you're here to make an important delivery?"

He held back another chuckle, he prided himself on being a gentleman, and a gentleman doesn't laugh at how insistent a child of the higher class of society can be. He approached the desk and placed the box onto it carefully. He didn't know what was in the box, so he wasn't firm with it. "I trust your delivery is in the condition you desire?"

Ciel opened the box and looked inside. He reached in and pulled out a gun. It appeared to be larger than his own pistol, and would really come in handy during his missions as Queen's Guard Dog. He carefully observed the object in his hand and nodded to himself. "You have once again performed a perfect delivery. Sebastian shall give you your payment as you leave. You can go now."

"I look forward to being in your service again." After being waved out again, he smiled to himself and left the office. _Next stop is Sebastian's bedroom._

It took no time at all for Sebastian to deal with the other servants as well as their new disasters, but it still irritated him to no end that as servants of Phantomhive, they could hardly do anything right. _Now then, the delivery should be complete._ A lust-filled grin marked his features as he made his way to his bedroom.

Akabane arrived at the room first. He quickly got to work preparing everything necessary for their next session. His clothing was removed and folded, he set each item on a chair. Before finally placing his jacket on the back of the chair, he reached into a pocket and brought out two items. He'd learned during one of his visits that Sebastian was a cat person, using the term _person_ loosely of course. People had often compared Akabane to a cat, so it had him thinking. As he slipped the ears onto the top of his head, and tied the tail around his hips, he found himself thinking that he'd found yet another way to keep their sex life interesting, just the way they liked it.

Sebastian had finally made his way to his bedroom after having to deal with another disaster courtesy of Maylene. What he expected to see was Akabane wearing nothing but his scars and a smile. But, what he was greeted by was Akabane lying on his bed, wearing nothing but cat ears, a tail, his scars and a very sexy smile. "You know what I like, Kuroudo," he stated as he shut the door behind himself and started removing his own clothing, including his gloves.

"Me~ow~," Akabane meowed in a very sexy, husky voice. His eyes darkened in lust as he saw the other dark-haired male shedding his clothing.

After what felt like forever to the highly turned-on males, they finally met on the bed. Lips were locked, bare hands clawed at each other's bodies, tongues battled in warm mouths.

If anybody walked past the closed bedroom door, they would've been certain to hear a lot of playfully sexy meows, as well as _I am going to make you purr, my sexy kitty_, aside from the usual sounds and words elicited during sex.

Both males lay side by side on the bed, Sebastian still playing with the cat ears on Akabane's head. "You did tell me you prefer everything to be interesting."

"I trust that was interesting enough for you as well?"

Sebastian responded with actions demanding they go for round two.


End file.
